Return of the Primordials
by S1rSp4mAL0t
Summary: The titans have won. Demigods are hunted. Chaos wants to destroy the Earth. Can our Hero save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I have not given up on my Alex Rider fanfic, I just am taking a break until I do the sequel!**

3rd Person

_Up in the Olympus throne room, an argument was going on. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't fall in love with Themis!" , Hera yelled. _

_Poseidon screamed, "You had the monster that killed the Hero of Olympus!" _

_Hermes added on "Now he is coming for us as we speak!"_

_In the middle of the throne room, the flames in Hestia's hearth were slowly flickering, nothing more than two or three coals left on fire. In the throne room, the ground started rising up slowly, revealing a middle aged woman._

"_Mother, why have you come here?", Zeus asked, but even his voice sounded tinny in front of Gaia._

"_Why, can't a mother visit her own children?", Gaia asked. _

"_You never come to Olympus unless there is an emergency!" Zeus boomed._

"_I have a message", Gaia said, "He is coming.", and with that, sunk back into the sand._

_All over Olympus people saw a flash in the distance, and then an explosion. A flash of Darkness followed. "He is taking our realms." Hades muttered, and then shot an inky black tsunami into the middle of the flash. For a brief moment, the flash died, then reappeared, with two more appearing. A beam of fire toppled the Empire State Building. On the ground, Poseidon picked up his trident and shot a beam of water into Zeus's back. Hades turned invisible and shot a beam of Darkness into the back of Zeus, who promptly went flying into the side of Hera, who set Peacocks on Apollo. Athena got hit by Hermes, who picked a fight with Dionysus._

_Basically, Olympus descended into Chaos._

**A/N: What do you think of my chapter? Please no Flames, but critics are allowed! Can you submit a character?**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Power:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/****N: This**** is 100 years after the 1****st**** chapter****!**** There is no Percabeth.****The two Greek references mean Evil and Wisdom. ****Anyway… start the story! :p**

Zac POV

I rushed down the empty alleyway, Furies in hot pursuit. Geez, I wish the gods were still around. Now, Poniros and Exipnos ruled. I jumped into a sewer duct, to use my final trick. I hated it because because it was a manifestation of Daemon, pure evil. I closed my eyes. Rage started flowing through me. I burst out of the sewer and threw a knife into the side of one of the Furies. Two of them followed and scraped across my stomach. What happens next is what I hate about this form. I screeched, breaking all the windows around me. A few confused mortals looked out of their windows and screamed, turning to dust.

The two Furies yelled as darkness enveloped them, eating their essence and sending their powers back to me. I sighed and closed my eyes, going back to human form. The only reason I could do that was because I am a child of Chaos and a quarter child of Kronos.

Time and Space, Destroyer and Creator. I turned back into the direction I came from.

Razor POV

Run, jump, and hide. This is just a usual day for me. There was a twelve foot long drakon behind me. Anger started pulsing inside me. I yelled, and a blue aura started shimmering around me. Dang, where was Zac? He would be able to take this monster in a minute. "Well it's too late now," the Muse of Ares announced in my mind. I drew my discblade and threw it into the drakon's flesh. The drakon roared and tried to slice my body, instead, its claws broke. I yelled, "Come and get me!" and sure enough, the drakon tried to get me. I took out my fire spear, Pyros. I slid under the drakon's belly and stabbed into its soft spot. The dragon roared in rage and deformed into monster dust. I renounced the blessing of Ares. Peace washed over me. I had found what I was looking for.

Unknown POV

I watched green bursts of green fire on the battlefield. Once our opponent was about to be defeated, the ritual could start.

**A/N: Did you like my chapter? Please review. It is the only way I am going to make the next chapter. *****Five reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There will be other characters you made in this story. I will not tell you which ones, or if they are evil or good, but they will be there. Ophion is the Titan King before Kronos.**

Zac POV

I walked home to our hideout, with Razor, Angela, and I. I got some funny looks from mortals, since I was covered with monster dust. I got home safely, Thank Zeus….Even though he's in Tartarus. As I thought of that, I thought of the other god's punishments. Let's see the minor good form the court of chamós, since they turned. Poseidon faded. Hades, in hiding. All the goddesses, trapped in Pandora's jar. So Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus and Hephaestus are the non-trapped gods.

As I was waiting for Razor, I fell asleep. Of course, I couldn't have a peaceful one. In my dream, two figures approached me. One said, "I am Ananke." The other said, "I am Phoebe." They said, "_Defeat Ophion you must/ Primordials you must wake/ Fate of the world is at stake/ To destroy Chaos/ The Fighter, Demon and Music shall take/"_

And with that, they disappeared. I felt a chill, wait, can you even feel in dreams? And woke up covered in ice cold water.

Razor and Angelina stood sniggering with a bucket over my head. I got and punched Razor in the stomach, man, he can be annoying. I dried myself off with a towel, our last one. I went back into the main room and announced, "I got a prophecy in my dream!"

Razor and Angelina simultaneously said, "Well, let's hear it."

"_Defeat Ophion you must/ Primordials you must wake/ Fate of the world is at stake/ To destroy Chaos/ The Fighter, Demon and Music shall take/"_

Angelina grimaced, "Well, that's kinda what I woke you up about, when I fell asleep tonight Exipnos visited me and asked me to join a group called Chaos Ophion, even though, he knows I'm not going to join anything he is talking about! He's the Evil King for Zeus's sake!"

I asked, "Have you noticed that the monster consistency has been going up in the last few days? Do you think it's time to go?"

Razor said, "Well yeah. Should we go to New York City, old Olympus?"

"Yeah sure, because if the Furies were here, then who knows what else will be here!"

"Now let's get something to ride on to New York."

"Let's see….Miami to New York City is 500 miles give or take"

"Now let's discuss our means of transportation."

**A/N: What will happen on the adventure! You will only get the next chapter if you review! Tell be if you have a kindle in the reviews! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's almost the end of school, so this story will pick up a little bit faster!**

Zac POV

Nothing like riding on the highway, right? Wrong! This particular highway had potholes like no other highway did. And of course, we had to have a Smart Car…. With me barely fitting in the trunk! Nothing uneventful happened while we were driving, but even so, Angelina, since she was a son of Apollo, got tired at sundown, even more so, since Selene is free, so we ended up at the nearest rest shop. Its name was Auntie M's Stop and Go. It seemed like a deserted place, cobwebs and all.

Razor said, "This seems like a place wher-!"and was cut off by a hissing noise.

The mysterious hissing noise spit, "I see you have found my lair, Herossssss."

I yelled, wildly looking around, "Show yourself!"

"But you have sssseen me, ", the voice slithered.

A cold feeling traveled up my leg, and I shivered. I tried to step forward, but I couldn't. An all now too familiar feeling of inky blackness took over. As my mind faded into the inky blackness, a black scythe was emblazoned in my mind.

Angelina POV

I turned around as I heard a scream from Zac. I saw nothing besides a cold stone statue. A primal fear washed over me as I realized the statue was Zac. Blue sparks started jumping from me onto Zac…..wait, blue sparks…..the only time that….

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Only way to survive."_

_A heated conference was going through one of the last demigod safe houses, Spitieirene, to debate to go to Manhattan._

_Suddenly, a roar shook the house. Panic started showing on the demigod's faces. The west wall of the building collapsed and a two hundred foot long drakon surged through the hole. Anonymous screams filled the building. I saw a body go flying, and I rushed to it, unsure of what to do except heal, but I didn't have any supplies. A blue spark jumped from me to the wounded, starting a torrent of blue sparks. Blood was clearing up on the person, wait, not just blood, the wound was clearing too._

Angelina POV

I yelled," Razor, get the monster's attention!"

He shouted something along the lines of, "Hurry though!" with an indefinable word at the end. I focused and concentrated on meshing the blue energy into one stream. The stone was breaking off of Zac slowly. Light started shining through the cracks, and then the stone burst. Zac was in front of me, panting for air. Between breaths me said, "Med-us-a, Aunt-ie-Em." And fell silent.

The realization hit me, we were in Medusa's lair. Razor yelled, "Could use some help over here!"

Before I could object, Zac ran off for Razor.

Razor POV

Of all monsters, why did it have to be Medusa. I blindly hacked and slashed wherever there was a hissing noise. I dropped my phone on the floor, man it was the new iPhone 4GS. I fell and opened my eyes for the phone since Medusa doesn't have any weapons besides herself. I grabbed it, only to see her reflection. She looked like a half cooked doughnut dropped in lava. I threw my fire spear and heard a satisfying "Thunk-k-k-k," then "fushhhhhhhh."

Zac came in and bumped into Medusa. He yelled and dropped his jacket on Medusa and opened his eyes. I walked over to him and said, "Too little too late!" Zac just swore and walked to the car and yelled, "Come on or I'll leave without you."

Angelina and I walked there because we knew Zac wouldn't leave without us. We walked into the car, grim and ready for our next challenge.

**A/N: I need 7 reviews for the next chapter! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is just an author's note! Come on, I need more reviews! Two review per chappie, or no more chappies! Click if you want to see epicness. My Computer has a virus so I will only update once a week. :(**

Zac POV

Well, we got to New York without a problem, wait, scratch that, we got attacked by evil chicken spawn in Pennsylvania. Well anyway we're in New York now, so I announced, "Anyone for old Olympus?"

Angelina and Razor said, "Yeah sure."

The protective barriers are around Olympus still, so we should be safe around that area. We walked slowly, but even then I tripped. I found a Celestial Bronze pen. I pocketed it, hoping it would come in handy. As I did, a memory appeared to me. A boy about 18 that looked like a son of Poseidon, and a man that looked like a strongman with a lion cape. The memory ended. Angelina lifted me up because I hadn't gotten up yet, and there were embers on my shirt, glowing red\blue. I brushed them into a pothole. No mortals were in the city, and there hadn't been since the second Titanomachy and Jason's second quest.

I walked to myself musing, "Ophion, Ophion, Ophion."

The name was Greek, that much I knew. There was nothing here was interesting, when there was a "Hello visitors. I have been commanded to kill you. My name is Achlys, I work for Ophion, the first Titan King." and dissolved into mist. It started swirling, then it dropped Scylla and Charybdis down. Angelina's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I shouted, "Razor, get Scylla, Angelina, get Charybdis, I get Achlys."

Achlys turned into a Ourea and shot a beam of pure energy at me and I sidestepped and threw my scythe. It made a satisfying "THUNK" and "You'll pay for that, semi-god. I jumped and used my second scythe to reflect an energy blast. I jumped again onto her back and stabbed down. She started flying and I made the mistake of looking down. I got dizzy and fell to the ground. I used my power of Daemon to turn into a demon, and used my second power to make a time wormhole, when I got hit by a beam of energy. I lost control, thus destroying the wormhole, and hit a brick wall. The goddess sunk into the Earth and said, "Ophion, Poniros, and Expinos are the envoys.", then jumped out at me. I took something out of my pockets, Celestial Bronze Handcuffs, and threw them at her. They somehow latched on, probably cursed. She went underground and dragged me under.

Razor POV

Scylla breathed fire right in the place I had been standing. My hands were already blistered from all the fire I'd had to deflect. I'm not good enough for him, not at all. I took out my sword and the blistering heat turned it red hot. It's only a wonder how I'm not on fire right now. I jumped with my sword over my head. I landed on Scylla's tail and she breathed fire on my arm. No, it wasn't exactly pain. It was more like a volcano with you inside it, erupting, for eternity. I blacked out, but more likely dead. The last vision I saw was of Scylla, somehow smirking at me.

Angelina POV

I beat Charybdis. We all won everyone was happy, and we went on to finish the quest and we lived until our late 80's without any monster attacks. THE END

Now, if you thought that was real, think about our lives. No instead, I'm going against Charybdis, horrifically losing. The only reason I hadn't died yet is because of my long range archery. I couldn't beat her, nonetheless hold up for much longer. Another flame, and my bow burned up. I felt a slight prick, and I fainted.

Zac POV

I was choking. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. After what seemed like eternity she burst out of the ground, me barely alive. She sunk back into the ground and went away. Then a wave washed Angelina, Razor and I out to sea.

**A/N: Remember, two reviews at least. Till next time.**


End file.
